The Connection Between Padawans
by Nashira
Summary: Obi-Wan falls in love with a padawan at the Jedi Temple
1. Default Chapter

The Connection Between   
Padawans   
  
"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi get up this instant!" Master Qui-Gon Jinn yelled. The 16-year-old Obi-wan Kenobi Lazily got out of bed to start his day.He changed into his Jedi robes and ate breakfast. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked down the hall a girl stepped from her quarters. "Master, who is that girl?"Obi-wan asked still struck by the beauty of the girl.  
  
"That's Nashira, she's under the training of Master Nivek." His Master told him.  
"Master, she's beautiful!"Obi-Wan said swooning over Nashira. "Indeed she is a pretty young woman and you'll get to meet her too. Her Master and I are good friends and we haven't talked in a while." He told Obi-Wan.   
  
Then he turned to his Master with a big smile on his face and joy in those green eyes. "Oh Master, this will be the happiest day of my life!"Obi-Wan said as he hugged his Master. Nashira was sweet,kind and a little quiet at times.Obi-Wan loved that long blonde hair and those cerulean blue eyes.  
"You are very pretty." Obi-Wan told her,  
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan, you are very sweet." Nashira said softly in her english accent. Oh light side of the Force she spoke my name...... Obi-Wan thought to himself. It seemed like his heart lept 10ft in the air.  
  
"It seems like your Padawan is in love with mine." Master Nivek told Qui-Gon. He smiled to himself.   
"Yes, the moment she stepped from her quarters, he demanded to know all about her." Qui-Gon told him. They both laughed to themselves.  
  
"So Master Qui-Gon, how have things been going with Obi-Wan lately?"Nivek asked.   
Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled. "He's headstrong and stubborn sometimes but he is doing just fine."Qui-Gon told him.   
"Nashira is doing great in her training." Nivek said proudly. They smiled. "Well Obi-Wan and I must start our traning for today, it was nice to see you again Nivek." Qui-Gon said.   
Nivek hugged him, "It was nice to have seen you again too, old friend." Nivek responded.   
Qui-Gon turned to leave, "Obi-Wan, we must go."   
"Yes Master." he called back.   
"It's nice meeting you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Nashira said.  
Obi-Wan bowed down and kissed her hand. "It's nice to have met you, Nashira Enrico."  
  
He looked upon her for the last time today and she turned away blushing. As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked down the hall, all Obi-Wan could think about was Nashira.   
  
"So, How do you like Nashira?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the floor blushing. "Master, she's absolutly perfect!"   
That evening after practice, Nashira was thinking about inviting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to dinner.  
So She walked up to her Master."Master, may Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan accompany us to dinner?"  
  
Nivek waved his hand slightly, "If they want to then they can."   
Nashira gleemed with joy. "Oh Master, Thank you so much!" She said happily.  
She ran down the hall to where Master Qui-Gon Jinn was.   
  
He turned to face her and asked, "What is it young padawan?"  
  
"I would like to know if you and Obi-Wan would like to join us for dinner?" Nashira asked him.  
" Why thank you Nashira, we shall join you for dinner."Qui-Gon said. Then they parted.  
Back at the quarters, Qui-Gon was sitting at the table waiting for Obi-Wan to return.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called. Obi-Wan turned the corner to the kitcen, "Yes Master." He responded. "Sit down because I dont' want you going crazy when I tell you this." Qui-Gon said.  
So Obi-Wan grabbed a chair and did what his Master told him to. "What is it Master?" He asked.   
  
"Nashira has invited us to dinner tonight." Qui-Gon told him. Qui-Gon saw his padawans eyes glow with love and happiness.So they both got ready and left to go to dinner. Qui-Gon and Nivek sat at one end of the table and Obi-Wan and Nashira sat at the other end.   
  
"Obi-Wan is obsessed with her, when I told him we were invited to dinner his eyes just lit up." Qui-Gon told Nivek. Nivek turned to see where they were sitting.   
  
"Yes, so it seems, Nashira has been thinking about him all day and one time she accidentally called me Obi-Wan."Nivek told Qui-Gon. They just laughed.   
  
"Nashira, you are so very beautiful to me." Obi-Wan said. Nashira blushed and smiled. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you." He said. Nashira locked gazes with him and a flush of embarassment engulfed her face.  
  
That night, after dinner, Obi-Wan walked Nashira to her quarters and gave her a long kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Obi-Wan." Nashira whispered.  
  
The next morning, Nashira and Master Nivek were to go to Pe 'sod to settle a dispute between the two fighting forces on the planet, The Pe 'sodians and the Treskyles.  
  
Obi-Wan was up early to see Nashira and to say goodbye. Obi-Wan left a note for his Master on the table. He walked out the doorand headed fot the hangar bay.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" Nashira asked surprised.   
  
"I had to seeyou again before you left."He told her.   
  
Master Nivek emerged from the transport and said "Nashira, we must go." Nashira looked at Obi-Wan with a sad smile. Then with no words spoken they embraced each other. Nashira gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed for the ship.  
  
"You are coming back aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I will return, I promise!" She called back. Obi-Wan watched as the ship pulled out of the hangar.   
  
"You miss her already, don't you Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked as he put a hand on his Padawans shoulder.  
  
"More than ever." Obi- Wan replied.   
  
"Come Padawan, we must start you lessons." Qui-Gon said.   
Obi-Wan said nothing as they walked down the hall of the Temople. He missed Nashira so much that he couldn't express it in words.   
  
Author's Note: I would like to give credit to Nya for inspiring me to write this.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Star Wars characters.  



	2. The trip to Pe'sod

Chapter 2: The trip to Pe'sod.   
  
  
  
"You love him don't you, Nashira?" Master Nivek asked.   
  
"Yes." Nashira responded.   
  
They both were silent for the rest of the trip. Nashira's heart longed to see Obi-Wan again, but she knew the mission had to come first.  
  
Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan fought long hard hours and did some exercises blindfolded with a seeker droid, then went to his quarters, got a shower and sat down to eat when suddenly Master Qui-Gon stormed in looking like a drowned womp rat.  
  
"Master, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.   
  
Qui-Gon gave him an annoyed look. "Garen and Reeft decided to play a joke on one of the fellow masters and left a pail of water above the door." He said angrily.   
Obi-Wan did his best not to try and burst out laughing because he knew how Garen and Reeft were. They were always the one for pranks. Obi-Wan let out a little snicker.   
  
"I heard that, Padawan." Qui-Gon said without turning back.  
  
"I am sorry Master." He said.   
  
Back at the ship, Master Nivek and Nashira landed on Pe'sod. The sky was dark and a soft purplish color and the wind blew slightly.   
  
"It appears night has fallen." Nivek observed.   
  
" What a wreck!" Nashira exclaimed "and just think, there's no one here to meet us!"   
  
Out in the distance, Nivek saw something that looked like a small ship.   
  
"Wait, there's a transport." He told her.   
  
As the transport pulled up and came to a halt, a woman about the age of 26 emerged. She walked up and greeted them.   
  
"Hello, my name is Lia Chun, I am the Pe'sod Ambassador."   
  
Nivek and his padawan bowed slightly. Lia was a medium sized woman with light blue skin, fire red hair and big brown eyes.   
  
"Please follow me, night has fallen and you need a place to stay for the night." Lia said. "A servant will bring you all your essentials."   
  
So they boarded the shipand flew to Felinia, the central city of the Pe'sodian side of the world. and walked to the palace.   
  
"Master Nivek, do come in." Queen Sorya said happily.   
  
"It is good to see you again your highness." He said as he embraced her. He turned to Nashira. "This is my padawan, Nashira Enrico."   
  
"Greetings your highness." She said with a smile.  
  
Sorya turned to her servant. "This is Malatite, my personal, please see them to their quarters."   
  
Malatite escorted them to their rooms and they spent the night there in the luxuries of the palace.   
  
But that night, all Nashira could think about was Obi-Wan and if he was ok and she wished that she could be by his side while he held her in his arms where she felt safe.  



	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3:The Awakening   
  
The next morning, Nivek and Nashira woke up, got dressed and walked to the dining hall for breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of muja muffins and grape juice.   
  
"I am so sick of all the fighting." Queen Sorya said "I am sick of seeing my world suffer and die."   
  
"Can't you do anything about it?" Nashira asked curiously.  
  
"No, they won't listen to me, I've tried already." Sorya said softly.  
  
Nivek sat silently pondering. The room suddenly got very quiet.   
  
"Get the ruler of Treskyle and tell him to meet me in the council chamber in 1 standard hour." Nivek said finally to break the ice.   
  
So Nivek and Nashira walked to their quarters, but what they found outside was not to pleasing. A large group of Treskylites were standing protesting outside the palace and a group of Pe'sodians were there trying to ward them off.   
  
" You don't belong here Treskylites!" a Pe'sodian woman yelled.   
  
"All we want is peace and you try and wage war on us and steal what we have." a Treskylite man yelled back.   
  
Nashira looked at her master for she wished to speak. Nivek gave her a slight nod.   
  
" Is this how you honor what you fight for?" Nashira asked."Look around you, you wage war while your childeren and families suffer and die!"   
  
The crowd grew silent and thought about what she had just said. Nivek stepped forward and put a hand on Nashira's shoulder.   
  
"We can work this out, here and now." He shouted. "I will draw a line at the border of the two cities and Pe'sodians will stay on their side and the Treskylites will stay on their side and your people should never come in contact with each other unless and emergency arises!"   
  
So the settlement was agreed upon and Nashira and Nivek were on their way home to report what happened on Pe'sod to the Jedi Council. Nashira was happy that she could see Obi-Wan again too.  



	4. The Dreadful Return

Chapter 4: The Dreadful Return   
  
After the dispute had ended, the two Jedi returned to their quarters in the palace and flew back to Coruscant.   
  
"It's so good to be going home, Master!" Nashira exclaimed.   
  
"I feel the same way." Nivek responded.   
  
As soon as that was said, the ship shook as if laser fire had hit the starboard side.   
  
"W-What was that?" Nashira asked   
  
"Pirates. Nashira get to the gun well and I'll try and fly us out of here!" Nivek yelled.   
  
Nashira didn't give a second thought, she ran to the gun well, but as soon as she did the whole well erupted with laser fire. Nashira fell to the ground, severely burned and unconscious. Nivek turned to see if she was ok, but a look of devastation engulfed his face.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had been in the middle of training when suddenly he stopped.   
  
"What is it, young Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked   
  
"It's Nashira, something's happen to her."Obi-Wan responded in fear that she had died.   
  
Nivek landed on the on the landing platform near the temple and emerged from the ship as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came running up.   
  
"Help me, get Nashira out and to a bacta tank!" Nivek yelled.   
  
Qui-Gon cradled Nashira in his arms as Obi-Wan looked on in horror. She looked like a rag doll in his arms. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling, and he felt his heart sink like a rock inside his body.   
  
No, she can't be dead. Not my one true love! Obi-Wan thought as memories filled his head.   
  
Nashira was finally out of the bacta tank and resting in her room. Obi-Wan entered Nashira's room and sat down beside her bed. Nashira opened her eyes and saw him sitting there.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I missed you so much, I couldn't bear to leave you when I saw the look on your face as I left you." She told him quietly. She reached up to kiss him softly.   
  
"Now you don't move and lay down, you're going to be all right, you need to save your strength." He told her "Now you stay here and get some sleep, you'd be finished healing by tomorrow afternoon."   
  
  
So Nashira slept and rested for the next two days. Finally, on the third day Nashira was back to full health again and returned to training. Obi-Wan was so happy to see her and to be her opponent in lightsaber practice.   
  
THE END!!!!!!  



End file.
